Recommended Reading
by Capitaine Odette
Summary: A Future!CS story that takes place shortly after their return from the Underworld. Killian is a regular at the library where he continues to develop his friendship with Belle, who offers him an interesting opportunity. Some tense Captain Crocodile, some sweet Captain Cobra Swan, and some fluffy CS (of course)!


A/N: This is a CS Secret Santa gift for pirate-owl. Mary – It has been an absolute joy to stalk your blog. I love reading your thoughts and I look forward to chatting with you directly from now on! I hope you like your present. Special thanks to the amazing thejollyduckling for beta duties.

Killian walked slowly down the crowded stacks, scanning the titles for something to jump out at him. He still didn't recognize most of the names of the authors in this realm, and as a lifelong reader it felt disorienting to not be able to go back to reread old favourites. Thank gods for Belle's influence; she had been steadily recommending books considered classics in this world. He was starting to feel more comfortable in the library as his knowledge of its contents expanded.

Belle had been so kind to him since their return from the Underworld a few weeks ago. She had always been an exceptionally forgiving woman: a trait he admired. As forgiving as she was, she was still keeping her distance from Gold. Gold and the rest of the family declared a truce after everything that happened, but Belle still needed time apart before she was ready to talk to him again.

Killian pulled a book off the shelf; the title _The Three Musketeers_ by Alexandre Dumas sounded appealing. As he was reading the back cover, he heard the floorboards crack behind him.

"Hey Killian," Belle said while approaching him. "You want any help picking out some books?".

"Aye, that would be wonderful. Thank you," Killian replied.

"What kind of book are you looking for this time? Do you want some more 'must reads,' or do you want to try for a good thriller or a suspense novel perhaps?" Belle said with a smirk.

"I think I've had enough of those types of stories in my real life to last me a good long while, love." Killian laughed in response. "Perhaps something a little less stressful. I'd like to continue reading books that have stood the test of time. Or some of your personal favourites, perhaps?"

"I have some ideas," Belle said as she began walking down the aisle, pulling a few books off the shelves as she moved.

"There, I think this should last you till at least the end of the week! You're a fast reader," she: she smiled she led him back to the main entrance and laid the books down on a communal table.

"Aye, not much else to do around here now that there is no imminent crisis. Reading is how I've always passed the time." Killian scanned the titles: T _o Kill a Mockingbird, Things Fall Apart, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. He picked up the book on the bottom of the pile.

"Can you tell me about this one?" he asked as he showed her a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen.

"Ah, well this is both a classic and one of my personal favourites," Belle responded.

"It's the story of a young woman, her complicated family, her search for happiness, and the man she falls in love with…. despite misjudging him when she first meets him. Sound familiar?"

"Aye, that it does," Killian answered with a smile, flipping through the pages of the book. "As long as it ends happily, it sounds like an excellent choice."

"A fine choice. Everybody loves a happy ending," Belle said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Killian placed his hand on hers, "You'll get your happy ending soon, love. You deserve it as much as anyone I know."

"Thank you," Belle replied, her voice a bit shaky. Killian wasn't sure if he should say anything about what Gold had asked of him. He hadn't agreed to the request, but had promised to think it over. He owed it to Belle to tell her, and hear from her if she would be ok with it.

"Belle, the Crocodile and I have a long history, but I never questioned his love for you. I now understand what it's like to be consumed by the Darkness. That doesn't excuse anything he, or I, did, but I understand it better now. We declared somewhat of a truce in the Underworld and…" Killian hesitated, "he asked me to keep an eye out for you when we returned. He's been asking me about you, how you're doing. I haven't been willing to discuss the matter, but if you agree, I could relay some information to him."

Belle took a long moment to absorb this information. "I still need time before I'm ready to see him, but I do think about him. And I miss him," she paused for a moment. "I'm ok with you telling him a little about me, and in exchange maybe you can tell me a bit about how he's doing."

"I can do that," Killian answered. It seemed strange to be acting as a go-between for Belle and Gold, but it seemed only fair after Gold helped bring him back to Storybrooke. There was a pause in their conversation as Belle scanned the books in the system, rubbing their spines against the bar code reader.

"Killian?" Belle asked. "You know, I could use some help around the library. It's been very busy, and it's a bit more than I can handle on my own." She looked at him expectantly.

Killian was floored by her offer. "Belle, I don't know what to say. It would be an honor to work at your side. I will gladly help in whichever way would be of service."

"It's settled then," Belle replied. "Why don't you come by tomorrow morning at 9 before we open? I could start training you."

"Aye, I'll report for duty at 9 o'clock sharp." Killian placed his stack of books in his satchel and exited the library.

He made his way down Main Street, taking a slight detour on the way to Granny's. He entered Gold's Pawnshop, finding it empty. He always felt uneasy in this space, surrounded by a collection of objects that surely held a painful history. He heard rustling from the backroom as Gold stepped into the shop.

"Can't you see we're closed, Dearie," Gold said.

"Now is that any way to greet the man you requested act as a messenger? I've just come from the library," Killian replied tensely.

"I see," Gold said. "I take it you've finally decided to repay the favour by doing as I've asked."

"Careful, crocodile. We may have reached an understanding, but don't flatter yourself that I owe you anything after all that you've done." Killian glared at Gold. He considered forgetting his promise to Belle and just walking out of the shop.

Gold stared back, eyes narrowed. He softened his posture slightly. "Well, then, out with it. How is she?"

Killian could hear the pain in the Crocodile's voice as he spoke of Belle. "She's keeping busy at the library. A bit overwhelmed by the amount of work. I will be helping her as something of an apprentice starting tomorrow," he paused as Gold's face got momentarily tense.

Gold had a pained look as he processed this news. "I can't say that I'm thrilled that you will be working with her. But I'm glad that you are looking out for her," he admitted. He looked sad; his longing for Belle clear in his eyes.

"Aye, I am, and I will," Killian answered. "She may not be ready to see you, but for reasons I will never understand, she misses you. She wants to know how you're doing."

Gold waited a bit before responding. "I've been better, but I've been worse. Tell Belle that I have tea every afternoon and think of her, will you?"

Killian was taken aback by the earnestness of Gold's response. "I will."

They exchanged quick head nods as Killian turned to exit the shop. The walk to Granny's was short, but the wind had picked up since sunset while he was in Gold's shop. He quickened his pace, eager to meet Emma and Henry for dinner.

When he entered, they were both already seated in a booth, munching away at a shared plate of onion rings. They both looked up and smiled at him as he approached. He leaned down to press a kiss on the top of Emma's head, and gave a quick backslap to Henry as he slip in the booth beside him.

"You ordered onion rings without me!" Killian exclaimed as he stuffed a crispy morsel in his mouth.

"Sorry Killian, but mom was hungry, and you know how she gets when she's hungry." Henry answered, smiling at his mother.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Emma feigned insult.

"It means I am not the only one to be on the received end of your grouchiness when you've gone too long without eating. Am I to presume you skipped the mid-day meal again?"

"Maybe…" Emma replied, blushing slightly. "But I'll have you know I had a good reason!"

"Good reason or not, I'm going to start preparing a portable meal for you in the mornings when I make one for Henry. I can't have you going hungry." Killian had taken to making lunches for Henry on the weeks he stayed with them.

Emma rolled her eyes, and smiled warmly at him. She may still be fiercely independent, but Killian knew that she couldn't say no to his cooking.

"So, did you get any more books at the library today?" Henry asked eagerly.

"Indeed I did, lad," Killian emptied the contents of the satchel on the table.

Henry grabbed the copy of Harry Potter, "Whoa, this is one of my favourites!," he exclaimed. "My mom read me the whole series when I was little. Have you ever read them, Mom?" he asked.

"I have," she answered softly. "I'm glad Regina read them to you. They are definitely classic. Maybe we can watch the movies with Killian once he finishes the series?"

"Series? How many books are there?"

"Seven," Henry and Emma answered in unison.

"Well then, I'd best get started tonight!" Killian responded. Emma started looking through the other titles, lingering with the copy of Pride & Prejudice in her hand.

"Belle seemed to think that the story in that one has some parallels to our relationship."

"That's funny. I guess so. I _was_ pretty skeptical of you when we first met." She smiled and winked at him.

"That so?" Killian replied with a raise of his eyebrows. "Well I look forward to reading that one as well."

"Belle is recommending some really good ones to you. You're lucky to have her as a friend," Emma said. Granny approached with the food, and Emma placed the books back in the satchel to make space on the table.

"Aye. In fact, she's offered to hire me as an apprentice to help her with her responsibility at the library," Killian said nonchalantly while he poured ketchup over his fries.

"Really?! That's awesome!" Henry said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, that's really great," Emma said proudly, reaching over to rest her hand on Killian's arm.

"I guess it is pretty 'awesome," Killian responded, ruffling Henry's hair with his hand.

They shared a pleasant supper at Granny's before piling into the bug to drive back to their Victorian home. Once they arrived, Henry sat at the kitchen table finishing his homework while Emma and Killian puttered around the house doing various chores. They had found a nice rhythm as a family, and the house felt especially alive on the weeks where Henry stayed with them.

At the end of the evening, they all went upstairs to get ready for bed, Henry yawning as he climbed the steps. "Goodnight Mom, goodnight Killian," he said as he opened the door to his room.

"Goodnight lad," Killian answered with a smile.

"Goodnight kid. Don't forget to brush your teeth," Emma said.

"Mom!" Henry responded, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry!" Emma replied, kissing him on the forehead.

Killian entered their bedroom, followed closely by Emma who closed the door behind them. Killian turned around to look at her, raising an eyebrow, "Alone at last, Swan."

"Mmm," Emma sighed as she curled into his arms for a hug, her cheek nuzzled against his shoulder, "it was a long day. But a good one. It's nice to be home." She lifted her head to look at him.

"That it is." Killian leaned down to press his lips on hers, a sweet and tender kiss that left him feeling secure and loved, in a way he never thought possible. Sharing a home, a life, here with Emma was still new to him, and he often marveled at his good fortune.

They got ready for bed, peeling off their clothes sleepily, Killian removing his arm brace, and both slipping on their pajamas. They brushed their teeth side-by-side, smirking at each other playfully.

When they got back to the room, Killian reached into his satchel to pull out his borrowed copy of _Harry Potter_ , before climbing into bed next to Emma. Emma smiled at Killian, "I don't think you realize what you're getting into with that book! The library better have the others on hand because you won't want to stop once you get started."

"Is that so?" Killian replied, "I didn't realize these books were such favourites of yours, Swan."

"Yeah. You know it's funny, I always related to Harry, but now that I think of it the series has a whole new meaning."

"How's that?"

"Well, Harry had a pretty crap childhood, so we always had that in common. I read the books when I was in a rough place in my life, and I imagined that I was special like him, in ways that I couldn't imagine. I guess I got more than I bargained for with the whole Savior business," Emma chuckled. Killian looked at her slightly puzzled.

"It'll make more sense when you read the books. I'm excited to hear what you think. Maybe I'll read it again after you're done, I think it would do me some good to get lost in that story again."

"Aye," Killian responded. They both settled into bed, each with their own books. Killian peered over at Emma, brows furrowed in concentration as she tackled a rather large tome called _The Goldfinch_. He looked down at the first page of his book and cleared his throat.

"Love, I don't suppose you would be interested in me reading the book to you?" he asked hesitantly. Emma looked up at him and took a deep breath, exhaling loudly as she smiled at him. She put her book down on her nightstand and scooted over until the side of her body was pressed against his. She reached up to cup his jaw in her hand before kissing him firmly, her hand travelling to tangle in his hair. Killian let out a contented sigh as Emma pulled back to look at him.

"I would love that, Killian," she said, her voice a whisper. Killian put his left arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer to him as she leaned into him. Killian picked up the book with his hand, flipping to the first page.

"Let's get started then, shall we?" he said.

"Mmm," Emma replied in agreement.

" _Chapter One: The Boy Who Lived. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense_.", Killian put on his best reading voice as he began reading the first chapter. He found the characters endearing, and did his best to develop distinct voices for each of them. Halfway through the second chapter, he found that Emma's breathing had slowed to a steady rhythm.

He shifted to look down at her, her long blond hair cascaded down her shoulders. She looked like an angel when she slept. He put the book down and turned off the light on his nightstand before hugging her tightly and shifting them so that they were lying down flat on the bed.

Emma stirred slightly, turning to rest her head on Killian's shoulder and placing her hand on his chest. She looped one of her legs up on his and she shifted to snuggle even closer. Killian pressed a kiss to her hair before dozing off into a blissful sleep.


End file.
